Parenting Class
by Lady Moonrise
Summary: "There is no denying it Mione, he's changed for you. Before he was heartless and cruel but I've seen the way he acts around you. He's in love. With you..."
1. Voldemort's Fluffy Pink Slippers

Parenting Class, Draco and Hermione-

"Hermione!" yelled Ron and Harry running towards Hermione. Hermione had indeed changed as her body had matured and her hair was no longer bushy, it was sleek and came down in chocolate waves. Hermione ran laughing towards them and looked at their appearance. Ron hadn't changed much apart from growing taller. Harry, however, was no longer the boy she met on the train to Hogwarts in her first year. He was more muscular from playing Quidditch and more confident after defeating Voldemort last year. Professor McGonagall was now headmistress and had requested all of the Year 7 students to come back to Hogwarts and complete their education. All three of them boarded the Hogwarts train, chatting happily. When they were in the compartment, Ron blushed and said

"Mione, I have developed feelings for you and I really hope, well, will you please be my girlfriend? I mean," he went on hurriedly, "if you don't want to stop or anything, it's fine, I just want to try," he ended furiously red in the face and looking hopefully at Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "I'd love to!" and then she enveloped him in a big hug. Hermione knew that Ron loved her. She wasn't that sure she was in love with him but then again, what did she know about love? She decided to give him a chance. Soon it was getting near the Hogwarts so she needed to change from her muggle clothes into her school robes. She got her clothes and headed towards the bathroom but unfortunately there was a really long queue and she knew she would never change in time. There was only one other way and that was the Slytherin bathrooms. Knowing that she had only one choice, she headed in the other direction. She passed Malfoy's compartment though and it seemed like they were arguing.

"We have to be nice to muggleborns this year," said a boy called Theodore Nott.

"Why?" sneered Malfoy, "It's not like their equal to us, they belong in the filthy dirt, grovelling for food. My father would throw a fit if he realized what state the Wizarding world has come to now."

"Yeah, well look where your parents ended up Draco, in house arrest," argued Nott. At those words, Malfoy shoved Nott up against the wall and snarled,

"Don't you dare say anything about my parents, Nott, you know NOTHING!" Then, feeling Hermione's eyes on him turned and growled at her like a wild animal with such ferocity, Hermione quickly ran towards the bathroom. Hermione was shocked and frightened but shook her head. In the Daily Prophet it said that the elder Malfoys were under house arrest but their son was allowed to finish his last year of education. Apart from in Hogwarts and on school field trips, he was not permitted to use magic. Later, at the school feast, Hermione relaxed and enjoyed herself eating all the delicious meals in front of her. At the end, Professor McGonagall said some things about the Forbidden Forest and then she announced the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"This year, we will have a Head Boy and Head Girl from Year 8. The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy and Head Girl." Instantly, Gryffindor and Slytherin started applauding. Then, they realised who was really Head Boy and Head Girl.

"He's going to kill her!" yelled the Gryffindors.

"She'll kill HIM!" yelled the Slytherins.

"Now, you must all wonder why I asked you all to stay. Well, since the war last year, everyone has started to, well, become more independent and thus the Wizarding population has decreased. We have enforced a new law that requires students of 17 and over to become a couple with another person. That is why we have a new class called the Parenting Class. You will be paired up with someone that the Sorting Hat deems your true love and you will have to take care of a fake baby for a month." At those words, there was a giant uproar of complaints.

"How could she do this to us?" hissed Hermione. "This is like totally unfair! I have a boyfriend already!"

"Everyone settle down! I am aware that many of you are already engaged. If you are, you should not worry because we will see if they are your 'true' love. If they are, you will not be separated." McGonagall continued. "Now off to bed all of you!"

With those words, everyone was dismissed. Hermione walked to her new dormitory and faced a grand portrait of a regal Queen who smiled gracefully down at them.

"What shall your password be my dears?" she asked.

"Why don't we just say, Voldemort has the cutest fluffy pink slippers ever?" mocked Malfoy.

"Excellent choice Mr Malfoy!" the Queen praised. Then the portrait swung open. Hermione and Malfoy's jaws fell open at the sight. The room had a massive living room that was decorated with red, gold, green and silver. There was a mini kitchen there as well with two doors with gold letters reading 'Hermione Granger' and 'Draco Malfoy.' Hermione stepped inside her room and was amazed at her bedroom. It was made out of red silk with gold embroidery with the room a beautiful gold colour. The bathroom was also amazing with a giant spa in the middle. In her room, there was a massive TV, and furniture made out of cherry wood and there was a fire crackling with apple wood which made the room smell fragrant. Then, without changing clothes, Hermione fell asleep on her Queen bed exhausted from the day and the unexpected law.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review. Please don't be too harsh, this is my first story. Thanks,**

**Lady Moonrise**


	2. First Parenting Class

The next day, everyone was getting their new partners so there was a nervous chatter.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" yelled the Sorting Hat. Ginny ran towards Harry and they embraced laughing in relief.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione stood shaking and looked at Ron, Harry and Ginny's comforting faces. Then, she walked up and the Sorting Hat was put on her head.

"Hmm… you are interesting, you are yes. You are quiet and kind, humble yet you can speak up and everyone will listen. You are smart with a lot of brains, very witty, perhaps someone from Ravenclaw?"

"Please Ron, Please Ron, I love Ron with all my heart," Hermione whispered.

"Ah, you are very loyal but perhaps you have not realised he was cheating on you the whole time? Perhaps he just wanted you to do his homework hey? I think I know just the person; you can help this person be more confident. He is misunderstood yet his compatibility matches yours completely. I know,

DRACO MALFOY!" yelled the Sorting Hat. Then, there was pure silence. You could even hear a pin drop. Hermione met those silver grey orbs staring back at her and then the last thing she felt was the stone cold floor.

The next day, Hermione woke to birds chirping and the unfamiliar white sheets she was lying on.

"Hermione! You're awake! Thank goodness, we were all so worried about you after you fainted. Then, I guess everyone would faint if their partner was Malfoy, except Pansy.

"Tell me you're joking! Please tell me you're joking! I can't marry that ferret, that disgusting despicable creature! Please…" Hermione begged.

However, looking at their faces, she knew it was true. It was like waking up from a horrible nightmare but when she woke up, it wasn't alright, everything wasn't better again. She sobbed into her pillow and Harry, Ron and Ginny tried their best to comfort her.

Later on that day, she was released from the Hospital Wing to go to her first ever Parenting Class. When she seated, lots of students were wondering who the teacher was when she stepped in.

"Good morning class!" chirped Mrs Weasley.

"MUM!" Ron yelled in shock and disbelief. "How on earth did you become a teacher?"

"Please  
>take a seat Mr Weasley and I will explain to the class some things." Then she turned and faced the whole class. "As you all know, this is a new class that no one has been to before so I want to explain some things beforehand. My name is Professor Weasley and I am the mother of seven kids. Parenting Class means that you will be given a baby to look after for a month. It will grow faster than a normal child. You will need to learn to cope with children of all ages. So, without further ado, let's all stand up with our partner and I will hand you your child. Hermione stood and walked over to Malfoy who was staring at her with a bored uninterested look on his face. Mrs Weasley or Professor Weasley handed Hermione a beautiful angelic baby girl. When Hermione looked closely, she realised she was an exact copy of Malfoy except in a girl form. She found none of her looks in the child's face.<p>

"Thank goodness that thing hasn't inherited anything from your side," Malfoy drawled.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione snapped as she smashed his jaw, like literally.

"What is your stupid problem you filthy little mudblood?" Malfoy yelled as he shot a curse at her that caused her to grow into a miniature giant. Luckily, the child was in Lavender's arms at that moment because she wanted to hold her. Once Hermione realised what she looked like, she shot a curse that turned Malfoy into a bouncing white ferret once again. Someone coughed at the doorway. It was Professor McGonagall glaring at the two of them, a look of anger and disappointment on her face.

"This is certainly not a good behaviour from Head Girl and Head Boy. If I see any more of this rowdy behaviour, I will have to put you both on detention." With that, she changed them back to normal and left. Hermione was still amazed that she escaped detention from the Headmistress.

"Now then," Mrs Weasley continued like nothing happened, "we will see how you cope with crying babies." Then all the babies in the room started crying at the top of their lungs. Hermione rocked the baby and soon the girl stopped crying.

"What do you want to name her?" Hermione asked Malfoy with an annoyed expression.

"Valeska," he replied without hesitation.

"Ok," Hermione replied, "I like that, Valeska Malfoy, Valeska meaning warrior and strong leader in Latin."

"Her middle name is Hermione," Draco spoke again.

"What! You want Valeska named after me? One minute ago you were calling me a filthy mudblood." Hermione muttered with suspicion.

"Now," Mrs Weasley called, you have all been given special houses to live in. The people who are the cleverest in the Parenting Class will get a bigger house and live on Merlin Lane, the people who are average will live on Dumbledore Lane and the people who are below average will be on Fire Lane. Now, check which lane you are on and go settle in your new houses!" Malfoy checked the list and found that Granger and himself were both on Merlin Lane. They headed to Merlin Lane and found a beautiful house with a giant fountain in the middle. Their house was certainly the best out of all the houses. However, when they reached the Master Bedroom, there was a giant portrait of a Queen there.

"Not you again!" grumbled Malfoy. The Queen ignored him and said,

"I am here to watch over the two of you. The Headmistress told me that you were enemies who were extremely rude to each other. I have to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"This is rubbish," Malfoy snobbishly told the Queen, "Let's just go check-up that thing's room then."

"It is not a THING Malfoy!" Hermione shrilled. "Why it is your very own daughter who looks exactly like you." To her surprise, he just shrugged and walked into his daughter's room. It was a rose pink, very beautiful and cute.

"Let's go to dinner then," Hermione stated and the three of them headed to the Great Hall. Later one at the great hall;

"I HATE THAT STUPID FERRET!"

"Mione, calm down, what did he do this time?"

"THAT STUPID FERRET! HE TURNED ALL OF MY FOOD TO MUSH AND PUSHED ME INTO THE MASH POTATO!" Hermione hollered indicating her appearance and glaring in the Slytherin's direction where he was snickering with his friends, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy started laughing like a high pitched cow if that was even possible pointing at Hermione's haggard appearance. Hermione instantly growled at her and Pansy instantly stopped, hearing Hermione's spell that turned Malfoy into a ferret and scared that she would be turned into a cow.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Malfoy mocked sarcastically. "Is the little mudblood scared of something huh? I bet you parents are as pathetic as you little mudblood, they can be big mudbloods hey?" Hermione's eyes instantly filled up with tears as her parents were dead. She found them and restored their memory but when she came back home three days later, she found that ex-death eaters had killed her parents in an act of revenge. Their bodies were still warm and if she hadn't stopped for a hot chocolate on the way back home and if she hadn't talked to the bus driver for that long she might have been able to protect them. It was always a very touchy subject for her and hearing Malfoy tormenting her when it was one of his 'friend's parents who did it was just too hard for her. Even though there wasn't anyone else in the Great Hall talking, Hermione didn't seem to care.

"Well, I'll tell you something you Death Eater! It was your parent's friends that murdered my parents. You didn't even know huh? Your father was there. Ask him! Your pathetic father, serving a 'Dark Lord' and killing my parent's for just being muggles. Don't look so shocked you idiot! You know NOTHING of my family so don't you dare talk about them like that! They were a million times better parents than your parents were!" Then, with eyes filled with tears, she stormed out of the room.

**So what do you think? Good or bad? Any feedback would be awesome.**

**Lady Moonrise**


	3. Forgiveness

Draco Malfoy was very annoyed at that moment which probably explained why he was throwing everything in the Room of Requirement at the wall. He got 2 months detention with Filch which was like torture. He was also really shocked. Who knew that little mudblood was killed by one of his father's friends. Sure, he didn't approve of killing everyone except purebloods (in the end they would have to marry their sisters to be kept alive!) but deep down he still loved his father. He still remembered the time before Voldemort's second rise to power, when his father had been loving and kind. The thing was the last statement she said made Malfoy realise that she was right. Her parents were probably loving unlike his parents at the end of the war and that Granger's parents WERE probably better that his were. He just didn't like admitting it. See, Draco Lucius Malfoy loved holding grudges and NEVER said sorry in his life. However, this time, he knew he had to apologise to Granger for his unreasonable statement.

Hermione was sobbing hysterically into her pillow only barely aware that Ginny was soothing rubbing her back and murmuring stuff that would make her feel better. She hated him. That comment came out of no where and forced horrible memories into her. The screams of her parents, their haunted faces, the guilt.

"I HATE HIM!" Hermione cried pounding her pillow. "He doesn't care about anyone about himself. He has n0t changed since the war. Everyone else, even the other Slytherins have. Why can't he get rid of his awful comments and take his snotty stuck up attitude somewhere else? Why not just shove his Azkaban and leave him there?" Hermione sobbed to Ginny now hugging her friend closely.

"He's a jerk Mione. Forget about him. Think of how happy your parents must be seeing you achieving so much in this world. Saving so many lives."

After a few more minutes, Hermione gathered herself together. She knew it was no use crying over what he said. He was just a selfish brat.

Later that day, Hermione met up stony faced with Malfoy to go to their second Parenting Class with Valeska.

"Look Granger, I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier about your parents. Seriously. I'm really sorry," Malfoy said in one breath so that Hermione couldn't interrupt.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression.

"I said I'm sorry," Malfoy said a bit louder.

"What?"

"I SAID I AM SORRY ALRIGHT GRANGER!"

"I know," Hermione replied. "I'll except it this time because no one has ever heard you say sorry before but next time just don't do it."

"I also bought you this as a forgiveness present," Malfoy whispered instantly blushing. Her fingers gently reached out to grasp the box and as she did, the lid fell of and there inside lay a beautiful necklace, silver with a giant ruby in the middle and must have been at least worth 3 million galleons. It was simply beautiful.

"Wow Malfoy," she gasped, "It's beautiful and must have been terribly expensive. I couldn't possible accept it."

"Please do," he whispered and as their eyes met, Hermione saw the sincerity.

"Thank you."

**Wow, that last bit was really cheesy! Sorry for not updating sooner but I'll try to do some more chapters soon. Look at the next chapter! It's a really interesting chapter. (to me). Please review!**

**Lady Moonrise **


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone! This is an author's note. I just think it is really annoying that when an author writes a chapter labelled Author's Note, everyone automatically thinks that the author has writer's block or is about to give up on the story. So here I am posting this chapter to prove to everyone this is not just me telling you all that I am going to quit this story. I'm not. I'm just putting this in to prove to everyone out there that an Author's Note doesn't necessarily mean that the Author is going to quit the story!

**Review! I love reviews so much!**

**Lady Moonrise**


	5. The Biggest Explosion

"Now class, settle down please," Professor Weasley called out. "Today, I will make the child age to the time where they will all start to say words instead of being a newborn. Could you please all come up and line up so I can give them a potion." Everyone started moving towards Professor Weasley.

"Soon we will have a really crying baby you know," Malfoy stated to Hermione.

"How do you know?" Hermione challenged.

"All Malfoy heirs have had really loud pairs of lungs when they start speaking. It is not a question, it is a fact really."

"Hello dears, ready to age your daughter?" asked Professor Weasley kindly.

"Not really," Malfoy muttered. The teacher ignored that comment and poured an imperial purple liquid down Valeska's mouth. Then, the child in Hermione's arms grew larger and her hair grew longer, her cheekbones more prominent than before making her look beautiful. Hermione gently stroked her cheek and suddenly Valeska's eyes flew open. She opened her mouth and then she started crying with all her might. The sound was so loud, even Professor McGonagall could hear it. Literally.

"Sshh darling, don't cry," Hermione whispered to Valeska rocking her back and forth. Malfoy was looking at her with a look of 'I told you so,' and that infuriated Hermione making her more determined to stop the baby from crying.

Later that night, Hermione woke to the sound of Valeska crying, and then suddenly there was no noise. Her first thought was that someone kidnapped her 'fake' daughter so she ran down the stairs with her wand drawn carefully peeking out the door. There, in the room was the big, scary Draco Malfoy humming and rocking the child gently in his arms.

"Malfoy! What on earth are you doing?" Hermione shrieked.

"Be quiet Mudblood, can't you see I am rocking Valeska to sleep? Go back to bed. I'll stay here for a while."

Hermione crept back up to her bedroom and lay on her bed wondering about the scene she just saw. First, Malfoy apologised and gave her a priceless necklace and now he was actually being caring. That was way too much for Hermione's head to handle and she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to see Malfoy sleeping, looking exhausted from last night. Careful not to wake him, she crept out of the room and quickly changed in the bathroom. Then, she took Valeska down to a new preschool that was built in Hogwarts recently for the Parenting Class. Then, she quickly sent an owl to Malfoy telling him that Valeska was safe and that she was going to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"WHAT!" yelled Ginny. "The big, scary Death Eater Draco Malfoy was rocking Valeska to sleep? Wow."

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "It's weird isn't it? I mean, just last year he was in the Death Eater's Lair watching his demented aunt torture Mudbloods."

"Don kall yorsef tat!" Ron frowned with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Sorry?"

"I said," Ron swallowed, "Don't call yourself that! You are one third of the Golden Trio! If anyone calls you a Mudblood, tell me and I'll sue them for you. We have power and wealth," Ron defensively said for Hermione.

Hermione thanked him, glad that she had such a loving boyfriend who would watch out for her no matter what happened. Then, she headed off to Potions, double period with the Slytherins.

"Good morning class! For the rest of the year, you will all be paired with your partner from your Parenting Class. Quickly swap seats," Professor Slughorn said happily. After everyone moved around, he continued. "You will all have to make a potion of your choice, just for fun for this period. The most creative potion will get 500 house points each towards their house! Let the challenge begin now!"

Quickly, everyone started discussing what potion they would be making with their partner.

"We are going to make Felix Felics. Hurry up and get going," Malfoy bossed Hermione, bored.

"Who said you were making all the decisions?" Hermione muttered. "I'm not going to make it. We are going to make a different potion."

"Ooops," Malfoy dropped the first ingredient to his potion in the cauldron. Each partner would be sharing one cauldron. Hermione hissed in fury. They both ignored each other and soon, double ingredients were put in the cauldron. They didn't notice and continued their work until, BOOM! The explosion was bigger than Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom put together! When the smoke cleared, they found Professor Slughorn dressed in a wedding dress looking horrified.

"1 month worth of detention for the both of you! You will both go to Professor McGonagall's office as well to explain your actions!"

Slowly, Malfoy and Hermione walked to Professor McGonagall's office. When she read the note in Hermione's hand, she was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH! YOU TWO ARE HEAD BOY AND HEAD GIRL! YOU ARE MEANT TO PROMOTE HOUSE UNITY NOT CAUSE THE BIGGEST EXPLOSION EVER IN HOGWART'S HISTORY! IF YOU TWO CAN'T BEHAVE, I WILL EXPELL THE BOTH OF YOU! THIS YEAR, AFTER THE WAR, EVERYONE HAS CHANGED. EX DEATH EATERS HAVE FORMED AND THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MUDBLOODS! IF I SEE YOU TWO BEHAVING LIKE THIS AGAIN, THE BOTH OF YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!" Professor McGonagall screamed, her nostrils flaring. With her rant out, she briskly walked out of the room.

"Look Granger, I'm tired of all these detentions and all this silent treatment. Let's just make a truce and be friends," Malfoy said, the last bit a little forced.

"What?" Hermione whispered in between sobs of distress.

"I said a truce. The rules are that you and I are polite to each other and that we can talk to each other instead of ignoring each other. In the end, we have to get married so can't we just make it a little bit easier?"

Later that day, Malfoy and Hermione were seen laughing and talking both unaware that Rita Skeeter was taking many pictures of them, planning on writing a giant article about them on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**Rita Skeeter always causes trouble doesn't she?**

**Lady Moonrise**


	6. The Cheater

_Is Dramione in the air?_

_War heroine, Miss Hermione Granger was seen yesterday laughing and talking with ex death eater Draco Malfoy. If you asked me, I would say they looked in so much love, you couldn't see a more smitten couple. This war heroine has been known for dating a lot of men who have been in the headlines before. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, Cormac McLaggen, nephew of his famous uncle, Ron Weasley, another war hero who has been her best friend for over 7 years and now Draco Malfoy, ex death eater, son of Lucius Malfoy, a notorious Death Eater. Is Dramione in the air? How has the ex-death eater snatched away the Princess of the Light? Will we see more of this couple and will this love last or fade away as Miss Granger dumps him for a more famous man?_

_Read More soon with me, Rita Skeeter._

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID ARTICLE IS THAT?" shouted a voice from the Gryffindor table.

"Is this true, Mione?" yelled Ron, red faced as well, angry at the article he just read. "Are you really CHEATING on me? After everything we've been through?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said indignantly. "Would you really think that of me Ron?"

"Well, if you didn't, explain the picture. So Rita Skeeter just got Polyjuice Potion and made two lovebirds change to look like you and that ferret so she could take a picture?"

"Well, no. We just called it a truce, we weren't in love, we were just laughing! What's wrong with that now? Is that against the law? You don't own me Ron!"

"Well as your boyfriend, technically, I DO own you!"

"That's it Ronald Bilius Weasley! Your DO NOT own me. Besides, if you haven't realised, because of this marriage law, I HAVE TO MARRY DRACO MALFOY and I bet he is fifty times the man you are because he knows when he makes a girl cry and actually REALISES!" Hermione shouted half hysterically before leaving the room, her face full of tears.

She sat crying under the giant tree near the lake watching the Giant Squid grab fish that were passing by. She kept crying until she heard a voice.

"So you broke up with Weasley huh? That's pretty smart. He was cheating on you the whole time actually. I couldn't believe you didn't actually notice, everyone except Ginny Weasley, and I mean nearly EVERYONE, knew that he was cheating on you. I beat you my whole Malfoy inheritance that even Professor McGonagall knew about it!"

"Who? Who was he cheating on me with? Answer me, Malfoy!" Hermione sobbed.

"Lavender Brown. Before it was just an attraction, then it grew into desire. You should of dumped him earlier even if he hadn't cheated on you. He eats like a pig and his family is poor. He has a quick temper and gets jealous really easily." Then, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and comforted her until dusk. Then, they headed to the Great Hall to eat. They both entered holding hands and the hall immediately erupted into whispers and pointing hands.

"Mione! What on earth are you doing holding hands with HIM!" Ron said with a look of disgust at Malfoy.

"Don't call me that Weasley, I'm not yours. Besides, the person you are talking about is my fiancée. One day, we will get married so he will soon be my husband," Hermione replied tartly before digging into pork chops. The rest of the meal was spent in complete silence apart from Malfoy and Hermione. The whole hall was watching the two of them, waiting for them to do something. Slowly, the silence passed and everything went back to normal. After dinner, the 'Dramione' couple went to the preschool to collect Valeska. Surprisingly, all the children were now 3 years old. This meant… Temper Tantrums.

**Yet another chapter done. If anyone has any feedback or suggestions to what should happen next, please review and tell me what you wish to happen next in my story. Thank you everyone for reading my story.**

**REVIEW AND READ!**

**Lady Moonrise**


	7. The Almost Kiss

"You are totally over my brother?" Ginny asked for the third time.

"Yeah well, he did cheat on me. I'm with Draco now. Yes Ginny, I am now calling him Draco not Malfoy. He helped me get through all of the tough times and for that I am very thankful. We are now good friends," Hermione replied rolling her eyes at the incredulity on her best female friend's face. Secretly though, she knew that if she was in Ginny's position, she would be just as amazed and surprised. Only a few weeks ago, Malfoy and her made the BIGGEST EXPLOSION IN ALL Of HOGWARTS HISTORY!

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "That is amazing. I never thought it was possible for you guys to even breathe the same air without saying a bunch of insults!"

"Yeah, me too. Well, guess Dumbledore was right about all of this house unity. Tell me about you and Harry. You guys are like the perfect couple. I must admit, I am envious, I have never in my life seen two people this much in love."

"Stop Mione! You're making me blush! Stop trying to change the subject. So how is he, hmm? Draco Malfoy. They say he is quite handsome and even you have to admit that he is."

"I know I am handsomely handsome Weaselette, lovely to be told by you too though," a male voice interrupted.

Ginny gasped and whirled around embarrassed that THE Draco Malfoy caught her whispering stuff about him.

"Anyway, Granger, McGonagall wanted onto see you in his office an hour ago," Malfoy said conversationally.

"What! I'm so late. See you Ginny, Malfoy," Hermione said before running towards the Headmistress's office. Once Hermione reached the gargoyle, she realised that she had no idea what the password was. So she was forced to run back to Malfoy and to her surprise, found him outside the Queen's portrait smirking at her.

"Malfoy," she gasped from running so quickly. "What's the password? I need to get to Professor McGonagall's office really quickly. Hurry up! What's the password?"

Malfoy just stood there smirking at the bookworm Granger frantically asking for the password to the gargoyle. "You don't realise it do you? The meeting's in 5 minutes. I lied. Anyway, the password is Granfoy."

"Granfoy? What kind of name is that?"

"Apparently, it is a combination between Granger and Malfoy. I think it sounds retarded."

Later In The Headmistress's Office

"I want you both to host a Masquerade Ball for the students of Hogwarts. The first to third years will need to be dismissed at 10pm and the rest of the students can stay up until midnight. You will both be in charge of the design, the food and the music. You may go," Professor McGonagall stated.

Later in the Head's Common Room

"NO! DADDY, MUMMY SAYS I HAVE TO TAKE A BATH AND I DON'T WANT TO! NO MUMMY NO!" Valeska screamed while running away from Hermione.

"So Granger, still having trouble with making Valeska have a bath?" Malfoy smirked amused. It had been over an hour and still Valeska wouldn't take a bath. It was rather amusing.

"It would be easier if you helped, you know," Hermione huffed ,while running. Suddenly, Draco stepped forward and caught Hermione in his arms. Slowly, he leaned forward and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Mummy, I've decided to take a bath now," Valeska interrupted not knowing that Hermione was feeling extremely disappointed deep down for not kissing Draco. She couldn't get rid of her confused feelings. Why would she want to kiss her nemesis anyway? She stood up saying,

"Right, well let's go darling," leading Valeska away. She didn't turn back and if she did, she would be able to see Draco's crestfallen face.

**I am SO SORRY I didn't update earlier! It has been more than two months since I last updated! I couldn't really think of what to write. I had Writer's Block for a LONG TIME. Hope you readers enjoy this chapter though. Please read, enjoy and review with some feedback. **


	8. The Weasel

It was a beautiful sunny day and there were sounds of laughter along the grassy areas at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco and Hermione were heading towards the greenhouses and Hermione was riding piggy back on Draco having the time of her life.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Ginny asked her fiancée smiling. Her fiancée however, was not looking at the situation smiling. He was sick with worry at his nemesis's future bride, worried that Malfoy would hurt her. After all, which person would trust their enemy with their best friend? Questions, questions, and absolutely no answers.

"Draco stop, you're going too fast," Hermione laughed as they raced to Herbology.

"No way!" Draco shouted as he continued running. When they reached the greenhouses, everyone was staring at them. Red faced and shirts messed up, everyone got the completely wrong idea. The students in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were glaring daggers at Draco but the Slytherins had a look of disgust and fury on their faces. Professor Sprout cleared her throat though she was looking unsettled.

"We were just running Professor," Draco explained sensing that everyone thought they were doing something else.

Later that day, Hermione found herself face to face with an angry Boy Who Lived and a furious red haired Weasley.

"How could you do that Hermione?" Harry growled. "This house unity business is rubbish and to think that you and him, ugh, that is gross. How could you just do that with OUR enemy?"

"For goodness sake Harry, he is not our enemy. The war is over."

Ron could not contain his anger any more and exploded in a fit of rage.

"HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU ARE FRANTINIZING WITH THE ENEMY JUST LIKE YOU WERE WITH KRUM. I DIDN'T BELIEVE RITA SKEETER BEFORE BUT NOW I THINK THAT WHAT SHE WROTE WAS TRUE! YOU JUST DO THAT WITH SOME MANY BOYS, PROBABLY EVEN HARRY! JUST LIKE A WHORE."

Hermione gasped. Harry was so stunned for words. To Hermione, it hurt so much because she couldn't possibly believe that she once fell in love with the man shouting those horrible things and thought he was a different person altogether. Then, she saw red. All she so was red. Ronald Weasley was going to be in the biggest trouble of his life.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Everyone in Hogwarts were ducking their heads, expecting to see some kind of duel but could find nothing. All the students in Hogwarts were wildly looking around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"I hate him!" Hermione sobbed to Ginny after recounting, with difficulty, what happened. "He is despicable. He has a cruel and twisted mind for saying such things about me."

"Don't worry about my stupid brother, Mione. Are you really going to let his words dominate your life?"

"No," Hermione sobbed. "I can't believe that I once liked him. I thought he was kind, funny and sometimes a little insensitive but still, I liked him for so long. I was blind, an idiot. I read books and I know a lot of knowledge but when it comes to love, I'm clueless." Hermione sobbed for ages on end but after a lot of comforting, agreed to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

When she entered the Great Hall, suddenly, everyone stopped talking and there was silence. She saw Draco Malfoy standing at the Gryffindor with something behind his back.

"I heard you had a fight with Weasel today," Malfoy stated.

"How do you know about it?"

"Everyone knows it now Granger. It sort of leaked out and that's why when you came in, everyone stopped talking. By the way, I have someone for you to cheer you up." Draco held out a giant 1.5kg box of chocolates. How he fit it behind his back, no one knew.

"Draco, that's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Then without another thought, she kissed him on the cheek.

**I am so sorry that I have not written in such a long time. 3 months! I had a lot of work going on and then I had writer's block. For all my subscribers and reviewers out there, if any of you guys has an idea or can offer me any assistance, please tell me! Thank you.**

**Lady Moonrise**


	9. The Explanation

Suddenly, there was silence in the room. The only sound you could hear was everyone breathing. It was the calm before the storm. The calm didn't last very long though. Ron pulled his wand and threw a hex at Draco. Luckily, he ducked just in time but Harry had pulled out his wand. Before anyone knew it, Harry, Ron and Draco were all duelling, but it was two against one. To Harry's surprise, he found that he worked quite well as a team with the bouncing ferret. Before the duel ended however, Professor McGonagall came running towards them.

"Well, never before in my life have I ever seen such horrifying behaviour from Hogwarts students! Especially from grown men like yourselves! Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, you are war heroes. Out of everyone I would of expected you to promote unity within the Wizarding world!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed furiously. Suddenly, Professor Weasley appeared and her whole body was shaking with fury.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you be so rude? I thought your father and I had raised you better than this. So what if Mr Malfoy decided to give Hermione a gift? You should be happy that this programme that the Minister of Magic has set up is working! I am very ashamed of you! If you dare have such a horrible outburst again, you will be sent straight home!"

Ron's ears turned bright red and he quickly stormed out of the Great Hall to escape his embarrassment. The situation in the Great Hall was really tense so Harry, Hermione and Draco excused themselves to get away from the silence. Once outside, Draco surprised both Harry and Hermione by sticking out his hand.

"Look Potter, I know we had our differences but today I realised that we work really well as a team so I would like to call a truce." Harry shook the offered hand before Draco left. Hermione was still slightly stupefied for this act of friendship without being asked to. Inside she was feeling giddy with excitement. Her best friend and fiancée were friends!

"Let's take a walk along the gardens," Harry suggested.

While they were walking, there was a gentle breeze blowing so it was a really nice atmosphere, to just get away from the stress of the new Parenting Class law.

"Do you like Malfoy now, Hermione?"

"I don't know Harry, sometimes, he's so romantic and sweet. He buys me pretty gifts and makes me feel so special. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world when I'm with him. With Ron, even though he hugged me and kissed me, I didn't feel special. I just felt normal. With Draco, I feel beautiful."

"Ron loved you, you know."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have cheated on me," Hermione explained bitterly. "If you love someone, you don't cheat with on them with your ex-girlfriend."

"Even though he did cheat on you, he did love you. He thought you were beautiful but sometimes he thought that all you did was complain about Malfoy. He was jealous and couldn't help but feel a bit bored with your relationship. It was just the same as when you two were best friends and he wanted to feel like a super hero. You know Ron, he is always overshadowed by his brothers and he just wants to stand out and be the one everyone looks up to."

"Since when did you become so wise Harry? Still, doesn't he know the sacrifice to be looked up to? There is so much pain in it. He's a selfish git and you know it Harry."

Harry just looked sadly at Hermione, not saying a word.

"Thanks for talking to me Harry. I'm so glad you and I are still such close friends." Then with a kiss on the cheek and a smile, Harry walked away. Hermione decided to continue walking for a bit, delighted by the peacefulness of the night, something that was now rare. She was now walking down towards the lake when she heard someone sobbing. It sounded like a grown man and she was curious who was crying by the lake. To her surprise, it was a man carrying a black letter. It was Draco Malfoy.

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading. I now have a lot more followers and readers than I expected. Thank you to Jessy3123 for suggesting that Harry, Ron and Draco had a fight in the Great Hall because it was your suggestion that inspired me to write what is written above. Thank you! Another thanks is to Pug1998 for contacting me regularly and telling me how I should write down my ideas before I forget them. Thank you to the both of them very much. Thank you to all my readers out there too. Thank you everyone who is reading my story. Reviews would be awesome because it really puts a smile on my face. Thank you everyone! **

**Lady Moonrise**


	10. Safe

Hermione stood there for a minute, frozen, contemplating whether she should approach him or let him be by himself. She chose the first option feeling that he should have a shoulder to cry on. She slowly walked over to him and just hugged him. If Draco was surprised, he didn't show it. He just hugged Hermione crying softly letting the letter drop. Later, they both sat, Draco's arms around Hermione watching the Giant Squid on the surface of the water.

After half an hour of silence and hugging, Hermione finally asked the question that she was so curious to know about.

"What were you crying about?" For a moment, there was no reply and Hermione was about to ask again when Draco just held out the letter. Hermione opened it and read.

_Draco,_

_You are expected to go to Malfoy Manor on Sunday to receive the Dark Mark. Don't you dare fail me. Even though the Dark Lord is dead, we have rallied up enough troops to form another age of Darkness. I am now the new Dark Lord. We shall destroy Mudbloods once and for all! If you don't come, I shall drag you there instead. You may come by will or by force. Go to the Room of Requirement next Sunday and wish for a fireplace. Floo to Malfoy Manor and arrive there at 8 o'clock sharp. _

_Do NOT be late._

Though there was no signatur_e,_ it was very obvious even to Hermione who sent the letter. Who else could it possibly be? It was very obviously Lucius Malfoy. No matter what, Draco had to be saved. Then, without another thought, Hermione headed to the Headmistress' office.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked running to catch up with Hermione.

She didn't reply though and ran to Professor McGonagall.

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"How on earth is that possible? This can't be happening. It can't be true. We have already fought in two Wizarding battles, we are still recovering from the last one. How can we possibly survive through another battle?"

"I don't know Professor but we have to save Draco."

"I don't quite understand this 'Dark Mark' business Mr Malfoy. What does it mean when it says that you will receive the Dark Mark. Haven't you already received it on you left arm? I need to know that I can trust you because next Sunday is soon. If an innocent life can be saved that is good but if that causes the war, it's dangerous."

"Professor, Draco has changed! Nearly everyone can see it. Please, Headmistress, give him a chance," Hermione butted in.

"To answer your question professor, my father will probably brand me with a mark different from Voldemort's. It will be his special mark." Draco replied, spitting out the word father.

"I see." There was a moment of silence in the room as Professor McGonagall considered the news.

"Very well, Miss Granger," the Headmistress finally said. "The Ministry will be informed of this and we will do our best to save Mr Malfoy from this 'Dark Mark.'"

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione smiled and then turned to leave as she recognised her dismissal. Then, both Draco and Hermione walked out of the office hand in hand. They just missed seeing Professor McGonagall staring astonished at the both of them.

"My, my, who thought this could work?" she whispered.

Outside of her office, Hermione and Draco were talking.

"You're safe Draco! Don't worry! You're safe!" Hermione kept repeating just so they wouldn't forget. Everything was so perfect at that moment and she just felt so content. Draco spun her around and looked deeply into her eyes. He leaned forward and Hermione instinctively closed her eyes and leaned forward too. Hermione felt her heart flutter beating fast when…

Someone cleared their throat. It was a seventh year student who looked snobby and arrogant. Kind of like what Draco Malfoy looked like before.

"You're blocking the doorway you filthy little mudblood," she stated in her snobby high pitched voice, glaring at Hermione. "Can't you see I'm trying to get through?" Draco stepped forward, furious with the seventh year.

"Did you just judge my fiancé, a war hero by her blood status? You should realise it doesn't count anymore, the war's over and if you say that again, I will report you to the Headmistress." The girl slowly turned to Draco and laughed fakely.

"I know you Draco Malfoy, I'm surprised you're hanging out with such filthy company. There will be another war soon and you can't stop it!" Then, before anyone could interrupt her, she pushed past them and headed to the Headmistress's office.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have received many requests that I should post immediately. I had major projects due in the last few weeks so I wasn't able to write. However, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. Thank you!**


	11. Planning The Ball

There was a moment where both Hermione and Draco stood stunned at the speech before Draco spoke.

"The nerve of that girl! Who is she to say that there is a war coming? The Ministry should go and check her family for ties to my father. She's crazy."

"Draco, calm down. Everything' s fine. There is NO WAY that there will be another war." Then, the both headed to their dormitory.

The next day, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione spat her pumpkin juice out on Harry while reading a Daily Prophet article.

"Mione, what was that for?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't reply, she just pushed the newspaper towards Harry where on the cover page, there was a photo of a town, completely destroyed.

_Another war?_

_This morning, at 2am in the morning, a muggle town called Swittsville was asleep. However, a new dark group has struck and there are no survivors. They slaughtered, they killed and they stole. The Ministry is currently tracking and looking for clues to who has caused it. They have sent some of their best agents. Rumour has it that the Minister of Magic wants to recruit the Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley) to once again save the Wizarding world. Who is the new Dark Lord? Is the Wizarding World going to be thrown into another war? Are we ready? Those questions are on everyone's mind._

Then, as if on cue, Harry and Hermione got mail from an owl that definitely belonged to the Ministry. They both opened it and just as the Daily Prophet predicted, there were letters addressed to them. Hermione read then looked at Harry, her mind spinning.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Wizarding World currently needs your help again. Should you choose to accept this mission, you with Mr Potter and Weasley will be on a secret mission to track down the culprit. Rumours are already sparking that you three will save the Wizarding world but you must deny all of it. This has to be secret. The Ministry's search team will divert the world's attention to them so the new Dark warriors will be worried about them and not you. The Wizarding World needs your help now. Please._

_Head of the Auror Department._

_Mr Daniel Sparks_

The day was so exhausting and it was only breakfast! Harry stood up.

"Hermione, can you walk with me. I need to ask you something about the Herbology question we were asked." Hermione stood up too. She realised that Harry was just making an excuse so that they could talk in private.

"Sure Harry." Then, the both of them turned and left the Great Hall.

Only once they reached the lake did they start talking.

"Well," Harry spoke. "Are you going to join?"

"Are you?"

"I want to. I want to save the Muggles. The last war was brutal, this war will be more violent. I can't just sit around and wait while everyone else is fighting for their lives. It's not right."

"So humble, Harry. I always knew from the moment we read the letter that you would join. I want to too, us together, but I just don't want Ron with me. He was so horrid to me and I don't want to be with him."

"Come on Mione, please join. Imagine, we can be the Golden Trio again, out to save the world from evil."

"You make it sound so heroic, so easy but I still remember the hard work."

"Please Hermione, join. Please."

"Fine, I'll join, if only for your sake."

"Thanks."

Later that day, Hermione and Draco were called to the Headmistress' office. The last time Professor McGonagall summoned them, they were is major trouble. They couldn't help wondering what would happen this time. Hopefully not something bad. When they got there, it was the complete opposite of bad news.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, you two are working very well this year. I am very proud of the both of you. I would like to give you a mission for Christmas. Quite a few years back, every year for Christmas, we held a ball here at Hogwarts. During the Christmas ball, there would be ice sculptures and it would look like a Winter Wonderland. Of course, someone had to plan it and back then it was the Head Boy and Girl. Since the recent years of Voldemort's return, we have been unable to organize this event. However, now that he is defeated, I would like you two to organize the Christmas ball."

"Of course that is a wonderful idea Professor!" Hermione exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes, it is Miss Granger and I would like you two to organize it. There is also another matter that I need to discuss with you two. Mr Malfoy's little problem." At that part, the Headmistress started to look uncomfortable.

"Mr Malfoy," she began, "We seem to have a problem."

**Finally I've updated! I've noticed that with every chapter I update, there seem to be fewer reviews and fewer readers. I am worried that you guys think that my story is getting boring. Please review because it really makes me really happy and gives me encouragement. Thanks!**

**Lady Moonrise**


	12. A Perfect Moment

"A few days ago, you asked for help about saving yourself from another Dark mark. I told you that I would try my best," Professor McGonagall stated looking slightly uncomfortable. "However, I investigated this a bit more and asked for advice from the late Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." After saying this, Professor McGonagall looked extremely uncomfortable. "I have tried to find every solution out of this, Mr Malfoy, believe me, but there is no possible way. You have to take the Dark mark or else who knows what lengths Lucius Malfoy will go to so you will receive it? The best thing to do in a situation like this is for you to receive it. Now before you two interrupt," sensing that Hermione and Draco were about to stop her talk, "I have to state that if Mr Malfoy does get the Dark Mark, there is a good side to this. He could become a spy to the Order. In times like these, we really need a spy. Severus was killed in the last war so we have no idea what is in Lucius Malfoy's head. If Draco could become a spy, we would have inside knowledge about their attacks. I sincerely hope that you will consider it, Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall finished looking slightly desperate. "Just think of all the lives that could be saved."

Hermione just gaped at her Headmistress. She couldn't believe that even Dumbledore could not think of a solution to this problem. The smartest wizard since Merlin couldn't think of an answer? After a moment or so of silence, the idea finally fully interpreted in her mind.

"What!" Hermione screamed, jumping up. "How is that possible? The best wizard since Merlin and the ex Gryffindor Head Of House are just going to give up? Is that seriously the only solution that you can give? You are just going to give up and feed Draco to the wolves?"

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, looking stern, "I understand that you are upset but Mr Malfoy could be the thing that helps us win the upcoming war. You need to think rationally. He could be our secret weapon. With him playing the part as his father's right hand man, he will know so many secrets, so many plots and so many lives could be saved. Stop and think." With that speech, Draco and Hermione knew they were being dismissed, stood up and left her office.

When they left her office, Hermione sank to the ground crying. Draco was instantly touched by her concern for him. It had been ages since someone had really cared about him. Usually, he felt like a chess piece, forced to play a game against his will. Looking at his beloved's sadness, he felt glad to have someone who cared so much about him. Draco too sank to the ground and hugged Hermione's sobbing body.

"It will be alright," he murmured, "Don't you want us to win the war? Then we can be with each other forever. If the Dark Side wins, we will never be together. It is impossible. That is why it is essential that we have inside information. Just like the Headmistress said, it is really important."

"I know Draco, I just don't want you to die," Hermione whispered back just as softly. They stayed there for a while, just hugging each other. It seemed like for the little bit of time, the world was perfect.

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, it's just that a lot of stuff has been going on. I'm glad to be able to finally publish this chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Lady Moonrise**


	13. Thank You

Soon after, Draco came up to the Headmistress and stated that he would do his best to ally the 'Light' side. He knew how essential it was, especially after he saw with his own eyes how strong the Dark forces were before. If his father was happy with his troops, that must mean there were many people joining the Dark side. Later, whilst he was sitting watching the flames in the Slytherin Common Room, he saw someone was crying. After a while, he saw that it was Pansy Parkinson. He hadn't seen her since the last war and he didn't know that she had come back to Hogwarts. He didn't feel like talking to her but he saw that she was extremely upset. Regardless of what happened before, there had been good times and Draco just couldn't leave her there crying.

"Pansy," he said. "Are you ok?"

The girl turned around, her hair messed up and her eyes full of tears and swollen from hours of crying.

"Draco, oh, it's you," Pansy laughed in a sad way. "I didn't expect you here. I am a Slytherin aren't I? I'll be ok."

"You are obviously not."

"Draco, you don't need to be troubled by my problems. I see you now, so madly in love with Granger. You've really fallen for her haven't you?"

"Pansy," Draco interjected. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Your father," Pansy choked out. "He's getting so strong. You might think that Voldemort was powerful. After all, he made 7 hocruxes. I was wrong. Your father is so much more stronger. He has so many forces. It is actually quite incredible, the amount he has. He will kill them all Draco."

"Pansy, you're wrong. My father is not strong. Remember last year? He deserted Voldemort to come with my mother and I. He would be too scared to rally up too many forces."

"NO DRACO!" Pansy shouted. "Why won't you believe me? It's true, I don't know what happened but he is so strong."

Draco just stood there. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

At those words, Pansy looked away unable to look Draco in the eye.

"I am a Death Eater. One of your father's troops."

"What? Pansy, are you stupid! You saw how many lives were lost during the last war. Why on earth would you ally with my father to defeat the rest of the world?" Draco raged.

"Draco," Pansy sobbed, crying again, "I was forced too. You just don't get it. You guys fighting for muggle justice and all that see the world in black and white. Why don't you see the grey? I didn't want to join sides with your father, believe me I didn't. However, my father demanded it. Everyone summoned was demanded to join on the spot or be tortured then killed and then finally turned into Inferi. The best option at that time was just to join without struggle. I never wanted to be involved in the war. Believe me Draco, I seriously didn't. I wish I could see the world like you did. Seeing the world in black and white is beautiful, but everyone has to see the grey someday. I guess I just saw it earlier than everyone else." After finishing her little speech, Pansy was utterly distraught. Draco stood stunned at that new piece of information. Then it dawned on him that from that moment, he saw the ugly grey colour too.

All that new information startled Draco. It made him realise that the whole time, even though he thought he had seen it all, pain, death and suffering, he hadn't. He was blinded by prejudice, seeing muggles as filth in the early parts of his life and then seeing all Death Eaters as people who willingly joined forces with those to kill the innocent. Pansy had truly changed after the war. Hermione had truly changed him. Before he met her, he would have scoffed at Pansy showing weakness and left her but now that he met the love of his life, he decided to give her another chance.

"Pansy," Draco said, kneeling to her level. "Do you want a chance to redeem yourself? You can if you want too."

Pansy looked up into Draco's face. "It's too late for that Draco."

"No, Pansy, you can be such a hero. Do you want to ally with us? You can tell us inside information alongside me. I have to join too. Then, we can have information. We shall be the two double agents."

"Draco, thank you so much," Pansy whispered sincerely. "Thank you so much."

**I just couldn't stop writing after I posted my last chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. A little bit of the kind side of Pansy. Thank you to Pug1998 for reviewing. It really gave me the encouragement to write this chapter. Thank you to all my readers and the people who favourited and followed my story. It makes me so happy. Enjoy and review!**

**Lady Moonrise**


	14. Redemption and Success

Hermione was just reading a lovely novel in the library when Draco came up to her with Pansy.

"Draco," Hermione greeted. "Nice to see you. You as well Parkinson." If Hermione was confused as to why Pansy Parkinson was with Draco Malfoy, it did not show on her face.

"Pansy is here for another chance. I think that we should give her another chance. I mean, you gave me one, so you should give her one." Draco stated.

Hermione smiled kindly. "Of course."

"Pansy was forced to join Lucius' side but she doesn't want to be. Of course, she can't just quit because then they will all try and hunt her down and kill her. However, she could be a spy for our side and that would be very useful."

"I know you may not like me Granger but I am willing to change. I hope you will give me this chance." Pansy said.

"Of course," Hermione said. "This time in the war, it's all about redemption. It's all about forgiving others so of course you can. However, we should talk to Professor McGonagall about all of this. If we are to go through with this, you will need to learn Occulemency so he doesn't read your mind."

So the three odd looking trio walked to the Headmistress' office.

"Miss Parkinson," the Headmistress said, peering over her glasses. "You wish to pledge your allegiance to our side? You want to spy for us and give us regular reports? Are you sure?"

"I am sure," Pansy said lifting her chin up high. "I will do all of those things."

"Very well then, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Professor McGonagall said, the sides of her mouth lifting upwards slightly.

"I have some news now," Pansy said. "The armies have been planning this for months. They will attack Hogsmede tomorrow at midnight when everyone else is sleeping. They will kill and destroy anything in their way. We should protect the boundaries at Hogsmede."

"Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said, "I believe you will be an extremely valuable ally."

Later, all the professors at Hogwarts banded together to protect the area of Hogsmede. True to what Pansy said, the Death Eaters did try and attack and were unable to breach the strong forces.

_Unsuccessful Death Eater Attack_

_Yesterday, at midnight, a large group of Death Eaters tried to attack and kill everything and everyone in Hogsmede. Thankfully, their attack did not go to plan. The Order of the Phoenix received an anonymous tip off by someone and so they quickly cast protective spells. Though many tried to breach the borders, none were successful and no inhabitants were harmed._

'_We do not know who helped us," a frightened lady said, "but we are extremely thankful that they did."_

_Another said, "I thought that after You Know Who was vanquished, we would all be at peace but we are not! It is important that we all join together and help one another."_

_Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts itself has said, _

"_Everyone needs to remain calm. The Order of the Phoenix has a new secret weapon and that will help future attacks from now on. Thank you everyone who helped protect the borders."_

_For more news about Death Eater attacks, see page 48. _

Hermione read the news smiling. Having Pansy as a spy certainly helped save many lives.

Meanwhile, many kilometres away, in Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy let out a cackle. He just laughed and laughed around his fellow Death Eaters. All of them looked at their leader confused. He was laughing his head off after a failed attack. Finally, he addressed his comrades.

"Those puny blood traitors and mudbloods can be pleased all they want. They think they are all so mighty but there is going to be a change. We will unlock our secret weapon and sweep away their happiness. They will rue the day that they thought they had vanquished us." Then, with a twirl of his clock, Lucius Malfoy strode out leaving in the room a lot of confused yet pleased Death Eaters.

**This is a fairly short chapter. I apologise for the wait but I am currently extremely busy. Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story because your words of encouragement and help have been much appreciated. However, one guest was swearing at my author's note. I would appreciate it if there is no swearing in your reviews. Thanks very much to everyone who has read my story so far! Thanks!**

**Read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! (Just no swearing)**

**Lady Moonrise**


	15. The Luckiest Man

The room was dark, lit only by a few slender candles. A girl was kneeling at the feet of a man who was clothed in black robes.

"You have done well girl, very well." The man said.

"Thank you, my lord. I have done just as you said. I couldn't possibly believe that they fell for my story that easily but it was less effort for me when they did."

"Miss Parkinson," the man said, smiling. "You have played your task well, making them believe you are on their side. However, for the big plan, I shall need you to keep convincing them that you are truly sorry. However, soon you shall show your true colours and pledge your allegiance to me in front of them. All of them shall perish. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Pansy whispered, her eyes glittering, a smirk on her face.

"You are not having second thoughts on this are you? Do I need to remind you that you are extremely honoured to be chosen for this task? Many would have loved to be in your place," Lucius questioned, his voice suddenly colder.

"No, my lord, of course not. It is just an act, I'm working on my acting skills."

"I do not want you to fall for your own charade, Miss Parkinson as it would do us no good."

Then, with a quick nod of her head, he dismissed her.

"Go!"

Pansy opened her eyes. She saw Draco looking at her confused with a look of concern in his eyes.

"You ok Pans?" he asked. "One minute we were celebrating and the next minute you just closed your eyes and stood there."

Pansy shook her head. She forced a smile on her face and said,

"Yes, don't worry about me. You should enjoy the moment. This is such a glorious moment. Be happy. Enjoy."

Draco shot her one last look of concern before walking

Then, she turned around to see the one and only, Harry Potter. He was looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Harry opened his mouth and said,

"Sometimes people are beautiful.

Not in looks.

Not in what they say.

Just in what they are. I think that's what you are."

Then he turned abruptly around, blushing and walked away. Pansy just stood there. You see, Pansy wasn't a 'bad' person. She just did bad things. She felt a sense of regret in herself, regret in betraying her new friends like that but she knew it was the right thing to do. She had to do her job. She shook those confusing feelings away, especially the things that Potter said to her and went to enjoy the party.

Across the room, Hermione turned around to find Draco.

"Draco!" she smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." The pair danced a slow dance just slowly spinning around the room.

After awhile, Draco broke the silence. "Do you think it was the right thing to do? I mean, to give Pansy another chance?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Hermione exclaimed. "Everyone, and I mean everyone, deserves another chance. Especially since she was forced into it. She wanted to have a chance at redemption. You could of left her, forgotten about her but you didn't. You did the right thing. I'm glad you did what you did that day. "

Draco learned forward and kissed her gently. He felt so lucky to have finally found such a wonderful person. When he was growing up, he didn't really have anyone have such affection to him. As he held Hermione in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

**Another short chapter but I'm glad I posted. I just wanted to get this whole Pansy betraying her new friends out in the open. Usually, I'm not such a big fan on Pansy and Harry but the only remaining character was Neville. I don't think that Pansy and Neville belong that much so I changed it to Pansy and Harry. **

**Thanks so much to Pug1998, Miss Princess Luna and srhnvd for reviewing. It really gave me a lot of encouragement.**

**Lady Moonrise**


	16. Betrayal

The room was dark, lit only by a fireplace. There were a group of people, all seated around a rectangular table. Suddenly, a man strode in, flicking his wand so the chandelier above lit up. This man sat at the end of the table on a large, majestic throne and gazed at the rest of his companions. This man, was Lucius Malfoy.

"Fellow friends," he drawled, his grey eyes cold. "We are here today, to welcome my son among our ranks. He will help guide you and together, we can rid the world of muggles. Our forces are expanding daily and very soon, we will release giants to terrorise them. Those filthy little beings won't even be able to see them. The Dark Lord was killed by Harry Potter. However, our cause has not died out. We are rising and we will finish what we started."

A foolish man interrupted, "Why do we need to kill mudbloods? The world is fine as it is." Almost instantly, Lucius Malfoy's eyes snapped to the speaker.

"You stupid man," he drawled. "You know nothing. Purebloods are the most perfect bloodlines. We were the ones who started magic not those crazy muggles. They have tried to burn us and for a period of time, forced us into hiding. They have no right to anything. Escort the man out," he finally said. "Throw him to the dragons."

In the shadows, Draco Malfoy looked on. He heard the whole thing and felt empty. He could hardly believe it was his own father who had said those words. Lucius Malfoy used to be a dedicated husband and father. Now, he was a monster. He stood in silence until the meeting ended. Then he trudged back to Hogwarts and found the Order of Phoenix waiting for his return.

"How is everything, Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "Lucius is a monster!" he spat out, disgusted. "He seemed crazy! He was so intent on purifying our bloodlines. He wants to rid the world of muggleborns and muggles. Soon, he's going to release giants and they will terrorise the muggle world and they won't even get a chance to defend themselves."

Professor McGonagall smiled in spite of the upcoming danger. "Thank you Mr Malfoy," she said. "You have helped save many lives."

Later that day, Hermione was walking back from the library, researching about past wars in the Wizarding world. However, when she arrived in her house, she found it empty. "Draco?" she called, "Valeska?" She searched through the entire house but couldn't find anyone. Slightly panicked, she hurried to the Gryffindor common room. There, she spotted Harry and Ginny. "Have you guys seen Draco or Valeska?" she asked. "I haven't seen them anywhere."

"No," Ginny replied. "Now you mention it, I haven't seen either of them at all." At that moment, an owl started tapping on the window. Hermione quickly went and read the letter before collapsing onto the floor. They all ran to her. Harry quickly read the letter. It was written in emerald, the writer clearly extremely sophisticated.

_Miss Granger,_

_It appears that your daughter and your fiancé are lying unconscious at my feet. I found out my son's betrayal so don't pretend otherwise. If you are wise, come to the Manor alone. I have a use of you. Burn this. _

Harry gazed at the two girls, shocked at the contents of the letter.

"We must save them!" Hermione cried. "Please Harry!"

"Of course we will," Harry replied in a steady voice, so unlike what he was feeling. "You can't go alone though. You will definitely be in grave danger. I can't believe he found out that Draco was on our side. I'll contact David Sparks, Head of the Auror Department and I'll also tell the Order of the Phoenix. We'll bring them back safe."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione stated weakly. "I guess we never expected him to act so quickly. I'll be fine. Let's get ready."

Soon later, there were 100 people assembled. They couldn't bring any more people or it would be too noticeable. Apart from Hermione, everyone else would turn invisible. Slowly, they all cast their charms and all appareated near Malfoy Manor. To the naked eye, the only person walking towards the Manor was Hermione. However, disguised were 100 people, consisting of professors, Hogwarts students, members of the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors. In front of Hermione was a giant black gate but just her presence made the gates open. She stood there for a while, making sure the people accompanying her could all enter. Malfoy Manor was indeed an extravagant and beautiful building. It was filled with beautiful gardens, all well-kept, statues of beautiful creatures and fountains. Though it was a beautiful place, Hermione felt Hogwarts was better because everything here lacked certain warmth that Hogwarts had. She went to the front door and knocked. In less than three seconds, the door opened but there was no one there. Hermione stood, senses alert and walked forward, wand raised. She walked into a room and found Lucius Malfoy waiting for her.

"I knew you would come," he smirked. "Draco's told me all about you. A mudblood for a girlfriend. Disgusting," he said and then spat at her face.

This instantly sparked Hermione's temper. "You sir, are disgusting. Why do you wish to harm people who are not aware that magic exists? You take pride in being a pureblood when you should be helping them. A proper wizard would do that instead of cowering here, surrounded by others." Hermione stated, with such confidence and power.

"Enough!" he roared. "I will put you in your place. Crucio!" At that, many people who came on the journey stepped forward to defend Hermione, still invisible but McGonagall shook her head, indicating they stay put. Hermione meanwhile was in absolute torture. She bit her lip, not wanting to give the other satisfaction by screaming. However, soon the pain was too much for her and she yelled out in pain. Lucius suddenly stopped. He had a look of great triumph on his face.

"How do you like the show, Draco?" There, Draco Malfoy was revealed, perfectly well and unharmed, gazing down at Hermione, unmoved.

"It's wonderful," Draco smirked.

At that moment, Hermione's heart broke and she could only think of one thing. Hermione loved Draco but Draco had never loved Hermione.

**Hi everyone. I haven't updated in probably a year and it's because the previous year has just been pretty tough for me. I am currently rather dissatisfied with my story so I'll be editing my story before I post a new chapter. I feel like my story is really childish and I just want to improve it a bit. I will finish this story, don't worry. Enjoy!**

**Lady Moonrise**


	17. Revelations

Hermione stood, heartbroken. Was it all just a trick? How could Draco do such a thing to her? She had trusted him, blindly, fell for his charms but never realising that he never loved her. She stood, feeling shocked, thinking it was easier to be crucioed than to learn of this betrayal.

Suddenly, she broke down. Shock turned into a mixed feeling of loneliness and betrayal. How could he do this to her? He was hers, she was his. She finally let out a scream of anguish, of hurt, of pain. On the other side of the room, Lucius Malfoy watched the scene smirking. He knew that Hermione Granger was probably the strongest in the Golden Trio. Many thought it was Potter but he knew better. She was the brain behind everything and if he could just break her, everything would be his in a matter of time, Oh, of course Lucius Malfoy knew about this so called secret romance. He had spies, even in Hogwarts. At the time, he had been furious, absolutely furious that his son could have been mingling around with that girl. He had confronted Draco but his son told him that he would fool her, pretend to love her and then ruin her. Of course, this was the perfect plan to break the Golden Trio apart. It was too great a chance for him not to take it. First, Lucius encouraged his son to play around with Ms Granger. Enchant her, charm her, draw her in. Then he just needed to threaten Rita Skeeter to write a report on the mudblood's love life. That would definitely cause that blood traitor Weasley to become jealous. Thus, the Golden trio was a trio no more. However, the problem was, Hermione Granger was still a clever girl, compassionate as well and could turn people towards the Order. He had to get rid of her. Naturally, he had to let her think he disapproved of his son's relationship so slowly; she would fall in love with Draco. Love used to be important to Lucius, he had married Narcissa out of love but soon he found better things than love. Finally, he realised that she fell in love with Draco and pretended to have tortured him. His calculations were correct and here she was trying to rescue him when he was perfectly unharmed. He was amused at the sight of her anguish. He had finally broken her and it would only be a few more days before he released his terrors on to the muggle world.

The rest of Hermione's companions watched on silently, their faces ranging from sadness, pity to absolute loathing at Mr Malfoy senior. Finally Draco spoke.

"Get her out of my sight." At that moment, furious, Harry unveiled himself and attacked both Malfoys. What he didn't realise was that it sounded an alarm and a large amount of Death Eaters appareated. Soon, a giant fight occurred leaving McGonagall, sending Hermione back to Hogwarts in safety before returning to the fight.

Meanwhile, Harry was duelling Draco. "How could you?" Harry screamed, indignant and angry on his friend's behalf. "Hermione LOVED you and you were just playing with her?"

Draco snarled in response. "You don't understand anything Potter. You run around thinking everything's perfect. It's ridiculous!"

"At least I'm not a back stabber, at least I don't hurt someone like you did today."

"I had no choice!" Draco hissed. "My father found out. I had to make an excuse or he would have killed both Hermione and me. Though she got tortured, I couldn't bear it if she died because of me."

Harry still didn't want to believe Draco. "You have hurt my best friend beyond imagine. You deserve nothing."

On the other side of the room, Professor McGonagall cried, "Back to Hogwarts," which was a code for "Attack and then retreat." Soon, all 100 members were back in Hogwarts which had special wards to block out the Death Eaters. After hearing the cry, Harry stopped attacked and appareated back to Hogwarts. However, in a split second, Draco attached himself to Harry and they both ended up in Hogwarts. Instantly, people drew their wands and pointed them at Draco. Some wanted to kill him on the spot, for betraying all of them. Others thought that they should wait for the Headmistress. Just a few people wanted to hear him speak because they couldn't believe he would do that to them. Draco, he thought he was going to faint. So he did.

Later, he woke up and heard unfamiliar voices arguing around him.

"I can't believe I am here. He's a traitor and he shouldn't be allowed to stay here."

"That's enough Mr Potter. We have to hear what he has to say. Besides, you are making way too much noise."

"Give him a chance Harry. I do think he loved Hermione a great deal."

Slowly, Draco opened his eyes to find Potter, Weasley and the Headmistress talking. Once Harry realised he was awake, he instantly grabbed him.

"Why did you do it? Why did you be so cruel? Were you pretending the whole time?"

"Get off me, Potter," Draco snarled. "I'll tell you all the story if you don't ask me questions and just try to believe me. I loved Hermione with all my heart. However, at first, it was a plan. I think we all know that Potter wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for Hermione. My father and I both knew that. If we could just get her out of the way, all of my father's plans would be successful. First, I tried poisoning her as it would definitely not incriminate me. She didn't drink the cup. Both my father and I tried to think of other ways when I found myself falling in love with her. My father thought I had come up with this plan and followed along with it. I was to bring her to Malfoy Manor, then he would torture her and finally kill her Obviously, I didn't want it to go that far but what else could I do? That's my story but try and believe I really did love her. I'm sorry for what I did, I really am. I really had no choice though. I was a pawn in my father's game."

"Well," Professor McGonagall said after taking in a deep breath. "That is quite a story. I think I do believe you, but I don't want you going anywhere near Miss Granger at the moment. She's having a hard time at the moment. I will go and inform the rest of the school that you are clear of all charges and not guilty." Then she stood up and left.

"I still don't believe you," Harry stated bluntly. "I don't think you really loved her and I knew she would get hurt by you some day. Stay away from her." Then he too, left the Hospital Wing. Draco was left by himself on the unfamiliar white sheets, feeling more alone than ever. With a sigh, he moved himself into a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

**As a writer, I am so happy to see my writing be appreciated by the public. I'm sorry, I was really busy lately but here's the new chapter. After such a long time, it's probably hard to remember what happened at the beginning of the story so some might want to start reading all over again. I thank you all for reading my story and please please please review.**

**Thank you,**

**Lady Moonrise**


	18. Hi

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." ~Friedrich Nietzsche

Hermione was sitting alone, curled up in a ball staring into space. She did that sometimes, because she was a sensitive girl. Everyone thought she was just a person who enjoyed studying and didn't like the thrill of life. That wasn't true though, she just contained herself better.

Part of the reason why Hermione loved reading so much was because there was always someone she could relate to. Someone who could be brave and not beautiful, someone who scared of love because they were afraid they would get their heart broken. Hermione was an overthinker and she pondered on things way more often than a regular human would do. She would stay up all night thinking about a problem or what she did wrong. That was what she was doing right now. Her mind just wouldn't function properly. After all that she had been through, she couldn't fully process the fact that Draco had betrayed her. It hurt to think about it. Thinking about him hurt.

She naively thought she had loved him and he had loved her back. All those words were lies, little tricks that she fell for. Her friends had tried to talk to her, but she just wanted to be alone. She hated Lucius for his cold heart, she hated Draco who played with her and she hated herself because she leapt at the first chance of love. She was excited that someone could have liked her and she had deluded herself into believing she was in love with him. With a heavy heart, Hermione closed her eyes and sleep consumed her.

On another side of the castle, Hermione's friends were gathered together and were discussing the problem on hand. They were all in a subdued silence, perturbed by the recent events.

"Malfoy's rubbish, the lowest of low," Harry finally said.

"We can worry about their relationship later," Ginny replied. "Now, we just need to make sure Hermione is ok. It was an awful experience on her and we, as her friends must support her."

"I agree," Ron seconded, "I know I've been a jerk, but Hermione's still our friend and we have to help her. We won't let Malfoy near Hermione at all. Still, you two don't think any part of Malfoy's story is true?"

"I don't know," his sister replied, "He seemed to be telling the truth but who knows with him? It might be his plan to make us believe he's telling the truth and then he'll trick us again."

Harry sighed, feeling the pressure of the world on his back. He thought after he had defeated Voldemort, everything would have been fine but that was never the case with the world.

"We're going to have to kill Lucius to stop this war from destroying everything," he finally stated. "He has power, strength and ruthlessness. Somehow, we will have to find a way to destroy him, before he destroys us."

When Draco was finally released from the hospital, he didn't really know where to go anymore. Everywhere he went, he was reminded of her. Her innocence, the way she gave everyone a chance and the pure goodness that radiated from her. When he was in her presence, he had felt like he was blessed, blessed to know such a woman, with so much love to share. A part of him knew he probably destroyed a bit of her. Crushed some of the goodness she once had. There was anger inside of him, furious that he couldn't stand up to his father, even after so long. When he was young, he idolized his father, a man who could do no wrong. He had always tried to live up to his father's expectations and it seemed like even now, he could not be free from them. He was a grown man now but he found it hard to change the things that had been taught to him when he was young. Draco wished he was strong enough to oppose his father so none of this would have happened. This whole incident was because he was a coward. He wished he was more like Potter, the irritating boy who always seemed on top.

After trudging around the castle a few times, he decided to go back to the Head common room. When faced with the Queen portrait, he merely stated the password and ignored her disgusted glare at him. The portrait swung open and he walked inside, feeling empty. However, he found himself looking face to face at a certain Hermione Granger and before she could say anything he opened his mouth.

"Hi."

**That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it's short but this was just the way I planned the chapter. You might realise that this chapter has more description and I felt like I needed to explain all their inner turmoils because it's hard to have your heart broken, especially in that situation. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review. Thank you **

**Lady Moonrise**


End file.
